El Reencuentro
by Sherlock Rivas
Summary: Y si el primer capítulo "The Empty Hearse" de la tercera temporada de Sherlock hubiese sido diferente? He aquí una versión creada por mí sobre como podría haber sido en reencuentro entre Sherlock y John, y como Mary hubiese mostrado su personalidad en primera instancia... Johnlock pero no más de lo que nos dan en la misma serie. Situaciones violentas y drama (me gusta el drama u.u)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic que hice en agosto del año pasado (2013) art/El-Reencuentro-primera-parte-390753080 en dA... no se puede decir que sea realmente Johnlock porque es más bien como un capitulo de la serie, pero centrado en John, su presente y su pasado, su relación con Sherlock y Mary.

* * *

Tres años en la clandestinidad, pensó Sherlock, tres años serían suficientes para que lo olvidaran por completo... Para que aquellas personas que quería proteger estuvieran a salvo, para que John siguiera respirando.  
Ciertamente el tiempo hizo su trabajo borrando los antecedentes de la memoria de la gente, pero también habían sido muy dolorosos para él, estar aburrido de muerte, lejos de casos, lejos de su violín, lejos del 221B de Baker Street... lejos del entretenido John. Pero ya no tendría que ser más así, el tiempo de su "muerte" había pasado ya y podría volver al fin. Lo primero era ir a ver a Molly, quien le había ayudado a realizar el engaño y que por lo tanto sabía que estaba con vida, para que le ayudara a encontrar un buen momento para visitar a cada uno de los que debía ver. La sra. Hudson debería ser la penúltima porque estaba seguro que a penas lo viera querría contactar a John y contarle todo, y eso arruinaría sus planes. Por lo tanto el siguiente sería su hermano, quien al igual que Molly, sabía que estaba vivo. La visita sería solo para que Mycroft supiera que pensaba volver, que no necesitaría ser tan invisible como antes. Luego iba Lestrade, el viejo Detective Inspector debía saber también que volvería, tenía que explicarle que tenía que hacerle creer que lo que Donovan y Anderson le habían dicho era cierto, para su seguridad... Luego la sra. Hudson, finalmente John.  
Molly se asustó cuando lo vio, seguramente porque apareció de improvisto detrás de ella cuando cerraba su casillero; luego de un rato de conversación para darle algunas instrucciones, solo tuvo que esperar a que llegara la información. Molly era realmente buena pasando desapercibida, era una de esas personas "invisibles" y amables, realmente útiles. Luego de haberle dicho exactamente con que vagabundo contactar hizo bastante bien su trabajo pasando el dato, en la noche tuvo la información de las rutinas diarias de quienes tenía que visitar.  
A primera hora del día fue a ver a su hermano, quien se encontraba leyendo algunas cosas de estado en su despacho, como siempre. Nada muy profundo, como siempre, una conversación corta y directa. En la noche fue a ver a Lestrade, el muy estúpido pensó que lo estaban penando o algo, porque las luces del estacionamiento de los autos guardados como evidencia estaban en mal estado, y el lugar era húmedo... típico pensamiento humano humedad + luces que se prenden intermitentemente = "algo sobrenatural está pasando en este tétrico lugar". A veces Sherlock deseaba que Lestrade fuera más inteligente, pero de ser así no habría diversión para él. Le costó un par de minutos convencerlo de que era real y definitivamente, por mucho que le explicara que todo era una treta de Moriarty para desacreditarlo y no tener interferencia en sus planes criminales, el detective inspector necesitaría tiempo para procesar todo. Solo pudo pedirle que mantuviera en secreto el hecho de que volvería, porque tenía que dar todavía muchas explicaciones, y todo se dificultaría si él hablaba antes de tiempo.  
Al otro día, la señora Hudson creyó por un momento que era uno de los sueños que solía tener... Pero cuando lo abrazó se quitó la tonta idea de la mente y pudo sentir que Sherlock estaba vivo. La hora del té acababa de terminar, por eso estaba lavando la loza, pero obviamente le ofreció una tasa de té a Sherlock, no como la criada, por su puesto, pero si maternalmente. Como había previsto quiso llamar en seguida a John, pero Sherlock le explicó que prefería tener una extensa conversación privada con su amigo, ya que sabía que estaría muy dañado y las cosas debían hablarse con calma. Ella le dijo que John le había contado que esa noche iría a cenar a un restaurant céntrico bastante conocido por sus refinados platos y su excelente servicio. La sra. Hudson siempre era tan útil... luego de hacerla prometer que no diría nada, se reencontró con su violín y tocó un par de horas, cuánto lo anhelaba...  
Se fue de Baker Street, para esperar a que pasara el tiempo antes de ir a ver a John. Seguramente llevará a comer a alguien, conociendo a John el mujeriego... Pero esperaba aparecer en un momento en el que ella se disculpara para ir al tocador o algo, las mujeres siempre hacían ese tipo de cosas. Muy bien, el plan era perfecto, tenía mil cosas que decir y aún así no sabía que le diría, ya se le ocurriría sobre la marcha. Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe, el cual seguro iría dentro de las reacciones de John... Pero lo que pasó fue totalmente inesperado...  
Al entrar en el restaurant, pudo ver en seguida a John... tomando agua mientras veía a la mujer que tenía en frente, luego viendo el menú para pedir algo... Sherlock no pudo evitar deducir (por su postura corporal y sus acciones un tanto nerviosas perceptibles solo para él porque el ex médico militar sabía controlarse muy bien) que iba a pedirle matrimonio a esa mujer. Además de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía de volver a ver a John después de tanto tiempo (si, sentimientos, tenía que reconocer que estos años de sufrimiento en silencio le habían servido para meditar muchas cosas, entre otras, se dio cuenta que como el mismo decía, no era un psicópata sin sentimientos si no un sociopáta, solo un incomprendido) la situación que tenía ante sus ojos también lo afectaba... Su cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia adelante, intentó en algún lugar de su mente actuar racionalmente, pero ya no tenía control ni siquiera en su expresión facial... se acercó a la mesa, y se paró en frente, con la mirada perdida, y sin saber que decir. John lo vio de reojo, afirmó su frente en su mano y dijo un apenas audible "porqué aparece en mi mente ahora..." Mary, la mujer con la que estaba cenando le preguntó si se sentía mal, y si sabía quién era el hombre parado en frente de su mesa. Espera, ¿qué había dicho Mary?... ¿Tu también puedes verlo Mary?, replicó John; a lo que Mary contestó que por supuesto, si estaba en frente de ellos... Sherlock solo alcanzó a decir "John", cuando ya se encontraba solo frente a una mesa vacía... quienes la ocupaban se encontraban caminando apurados hacia la puerta, pidiendo sus abrigos. "Ok, eso no me lo esperaba".

John pensó mil cosas por segundo, pensó por ejemplo, que estaba feliz, que su amigo estaba vivo y que el milagro que pidió tres años atrás se había cumplido... Pero realistamente pensó, que Sherlock había estado vivo todo este tiempo y no había dicho nada. Solo había silencio y soledad a través de estos tres años, y que por último podría haberle dicho que estaba vivo, aún si no se podían ver... terminó de ponerle el abrigo a Mary y salieron, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta incrédula de Mary "¿No era ese tu amigo?" Iba a responder que si, que era el maldito genio brillante de Sherlock Holmes que había fingido su muerte y desaparecido por tres años, dejándolo solo y sin qué hacer en la vida, pero simplemente no pudo contestar, lo último que vio fue la expresión asustada de Mary... No tenía idea de que pasaba, su mente simplemente se había apagado quién sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, ya que ahora se encontraba a oscuras, amarrado, en un lugar bastante reducido y podía sentir que iba en movimiento, a juzgar por los golpeteos que sentía de vez en cuando. Sintió su boca amordazada, por lo que decidió revisar con qué le habían atado las manos. "Un novato" pensó, ya que los novatos amarraban con cuerdas, y a juzgar por la poca movilidad de sus manos, con un nudo bastante improvisado... Si bien fue difícil pasar las manos desde la espalda hacia adelante, sin duda a él le costaba menos que a alguien que tuviera las piernas demasiado largas, en este tipo de entrenamiento en el ejército siempre salía victorioso por sobre sus altos compañeros. Al revisar el nudo pudo confirmar sus sospechas, sin duda un novato le había amarrado, porque ya empezaba a deshacer el nudo que había hecho... ya estaba casi terminando, cuando el vehículo se detuvo, y por mucho que intentó terminar lo que estaba haciendo no lo logró del todo... De todas formas quien había abierto el maletero no le subestimaba, y no era un novato, ya que había abierto apuntando con su arma en todo momento al ex médico militar... Levantó las manos, se quitó la mordaza y preguntó que sucedía, obviamente, sin respuesta inmediata.  
- Te dije que no dejaras que ese idiota le amarrara, debimos haberle puesto esposas cruzadas entre las muñecas y los tobillos, eso le habría costado más deshacer, tendría que haberse roto una muñeca como mínimo...  
- siempre tan sadista tu, Mike.  
- Por lo menos así no podría hablar ahora... venga doctor Watson, lo pondremos por aquí...  
Lo tomó de las axilas y dejó que uno de sus compañeros le tomara los pies (los cuales seguían atados) y lo sentaron en el suelo, al lado de un pedestal de metal al que lo esposaron, esta vez

- Y bien... van a decirme porqué me secuestraron? y ¿Dónde está Mary?  
- ah, no se preocupe Dr. Watson, no necesitabamos a la mujer que le hacía compañía, a lo mucho estará ella un poquito aturdida...  
- Bueno, porqué es esto? por Sherlock? si es por él, no he sabido nada de su vida en estos a-  
- No se de quién está hablando Sr. Watson, pero esto definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con ese sujeto...

Sherlock se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de restaurant, como si le doliera dar cada paso, pidió su abrigo y su bufanda de regreso y salió calmadamente. Lo que vio a fuera lo despertó, un auto salía disparado en cualquier dirección y la mujer que estaba antes con John se encontraba en el suelo, notoriamente maltratada, seguro le habían golpeado en la cabeza, a juzgar por su aspecto... Le ayudó a pararse, y le preguntó si podía hablar... ante el asentimiento de cabeza de ella, empezó el interrogatorio.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está John?  
- Tu eres Sherlock verdad, su amigo, el que-  
- Si, si, ese soy, pero por favor, qué pasó?  
- No se porqué, se lo llevaron, vi una aguja dirigirse a su cuello y luego todo está negro, pero debe haber sucedido hace un instante, no me aturdo tan fácilmente con los golpes en la cabeza. Por cierto, yo soy Mary.  
- Un gusto Mary, adiós. Me voy a buscar a John.  
- Oh no, Sherlock Holmes. Si vas a ir a buscar a John no creas que te dejaré ir solo. Definitivamente haré lo que sea por encontrarlo.

Si hay algo que Sherlock sabía de las mujeres, era sin duda que no se gana nada en discutir con ellas. Y no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para perderlo.  
Al parecer Mary decía la verdad sobre aturdirla, ya que pudo recordar como iba vestido el tipo que había atacado a John: Iba todo de negro, calzaba botas militares y un gorro negro. Típico atuendo de mercenarios, algo tendría que ver con el pasado de John.

* * *

Obviamente para subirlo aquí, lo releí. A veces me olvido de los detalles que escribo, y me llevó a preguntarme.. qué podía saber yo de las habilidades de Mary? cómo es que atiné a escribir que ella no se aturdía fácilmente y sería capaz de recordar detalles si ni siquiera había salido en los trailers? ._. *discusión en mi Mind Palace*


	2. Chapter 2

- aargh, en serio, díganle a Mycroft que no es necesario atarme para secuestrarme, siempre que me ha secuestrado he sido cooperativo. - Replicó John  
- Dr. Watson, no me interesa quién quiera que sea ese tal sujeto que lo secuestra. Ahora bien, será tan cooperativo con nosotros como con él si quiere salir de esto.  
- ¿¡De qué demonios se trata todo esto entonces!?  
- Vamos, sabemos que es usted bastante creativo... ¿No le suena quizás Afganistán?  
- Claro, un lindo lugar para unas divertidas vacaciones.  
- ¡Díganos ahora la maldita ubicación del paquete que transportaron!  
- ¿Qué paquete?  
- Sabemos muy bien que es usted el único superviviente cuerdo que queda de esa misión, así que si quiere permanecer de una pieza empiece a hablar.  
- oh, en serio... (dijo calmadamente) no tengo idea de lo que me están hablando. ¿Cómo pueden asegurar que estoy cuerdo? ¿Cómo saben si no he perdido la memoria por algún trauma o algo como eso?  
- No juegue con nosotros Dr. Watson, o empezará a dolerte.  
- Ah? ¿en serio, Mike? hahahah ¿y qué harás? ¿hacerme daño? ¿en serio crees que el dolor me hará recordar algo que ni siquiera sé que ha estado alguna vez ahí?  
- Sabemos que está ahí, Dr. Watson. Si quiere probar en serio la teoría del dolor empezaremos de inmediato...  
Sam, uno de los secuestradores apareció con un martillo lentamente a la luz, con la intención de desesperar a John. Mal hecho, nuestro soldado con nervios de acero seguía sentado correctamente y sereno, mirando fijamente a Mike, a quien había reconocido ya como el jefe de la operación. De todas formas, eso no evitó que Sam llegara a su lado con el martillo, y tomara su pie derecho...

- Hey Mycroft. Si, pues me importa una mierda que estés a punto de entrar en una reunión de los estados europeos o si vas a hacerle masaje de pies a la reina; necesito información, AHORA. Han raptado a John y dudo mucho que hayas sido tu. Envíame todo lo que exista sobre sus misiones en Afganistán y en cualquier otro lugar, TODO.  
Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, Sherlock colgó. Estaba hablando mientras observaba la forma y el diseño de las huellas de los neumáticos del auto que había arrancado hace unos minutos con John en su interior; viendo en su base de datos mental el diseño y la marca del vehículo que podría llevarlos; descartando los que fueran pequeños, priorizando los que fueran estilo 4x4, con mayor probabilidad una línea en la que existieran blindados, lista reducida. Probabilidad del 76% que fuera un grand cherokee blindado, negro, y con patente obviamente falsa, si es que la tenía siquiera. Por algo se podía comenzar, ahora tendría que recurrir a Lestrade por un poco de ayuda...

Lestrade aún seguía confundido, sin lugar a dudas, pero al escuchar del secuestro del buen doctor Watson no hizo reparos en buscar discretamente en la base de datos policial algún vehículo con las características que Sherlock le había dado.

Solo las huellas del arranque no podrían darle más pistas sobre la dirección a la que se habían dirigido, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir caminando por ahí. Necesitaba un mapa, un computador, un arma y un lugar que le permitiera pensar, no esa calle fría y ruidosa. El lugar en donde podría encontrar casi todo eso no se encontraba realmente lejos, 10 minutos en taxi, por lo que decidió hacer parar uno en seguida y pedirle que le llevara lo más rápido posible al 221B de Baker Street. Había comprobado que no se había cambiado la cerradura, y que probablemente sus cosas tampoco se habrían movido de donde estaban, puesto que sabía que la Sra. Hudson no tenía inquilinos ahí... No reparó en la mujer que lo siguió al subirse en el taxi, tampoco se detuvo a notar su desesperación y sus manos temblorosas, y la lucha que daba contra sí misma para no romper en un escandaloso llanto, por eso no se dio cuenta que ella sabía perfectamente que hacer y qué no hacer en frente de él; pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo bien, porque no estaba afectando la corriente de sus pensamientos.  
8 minutos, aplausos para el taxista, pensó Sherlock. Pagó y se bajó a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta rápidamente y solo notó a Mary cuando la Sra. Hudson la saludó y le ofreció algo de te.  
- ¡no puede ser Sherlock! ¿se lo llevaron porque tu volviste? oh Mary, vamos querida, te daré algo de té, Sherlock funciona mejor en solitario... ahí están tus cosas Sherlock.

- Sra. Hudson, sin duda esto tiene que ver con el pasado militar de John...

Todo lo que dijo en su defensa, y corrió escaleras arriba a estudiar sus mapas de la ciudad y a ver bajo el microscopio algunas partículas que había tomado de las huellas del auto. Sin duda todo estaba como lo había dejado... Todo estaba claramente sin haber sido usado en bastante tiempo, hasta la calavera estaba en su sitio sobre la chimenea... Tal vez con suerte, el arma de John seguiría en el escondite que habían destinado para ella.

"Demonios, si hubiera logrado hablarle en ese momento quizás aún estaríamos hablando, o al menos habría salido junto a ellos para evitar que se lo llevaran... No, no Sherlock, preocuparse no es una ventaja, no es más que perder el tiempo. Revisar el portátil, portátil... ya debe haber información de Mycroft ahí, de lo contrario significaría que los años le pasan la cuenta y se vuelve lento..."  
Ahí estaba, en su escritorio una carpeta llamada "JW" que contenía 5 subcarpetas con nombres de lo que obviamente serían misiones... por descarte, la que llamó su atención primero sin duda contenía algo interesante: "Todos los archivos oficiales del destino del paquete fueron destruidos, para asegurar que la información no llegue a manos enemigas. 5 supervivientes, de los cuales 3 fueron internados por TEPT (Trastorno de estrés post traumático)al presentar fuertes episodios psicóticos y trastornos de ansiedad, dos ingresados en una clínica por heridas de batalla, de los cuales solo uno tiene mayor posibilidad de supervivencia, al haber sufrido heridas de menor consideración" Ahí estaba, el soldado de los nervios de acero que conocía; sin duda el único que podría saber dónde se encontraba el paquete... Aquí estaba la razón entonces, sin duda, de porqué se lo habían llevado- Un estruendoso ruido llamó su atención ahora, sin duda se había producido a una cuadra o dos. No estaría de más echar un vistazo, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. De todas formas ya no había mucho que hacer ahí, ya había pensado en un área al cual podrían haber huido, según lo poco que pudo reconocer de las partículas que había tomado. No sería realmente a ciencia cierta, pero tal vez Lestrade le podría dar alguna otra pista que lo acercara.  
Cuando se dirigió a la puerta para salir, se vio seguido por Mary, quien se había cambiado de ropa, seguramente auspiciada por la Sra. Hudson. Al escucharse de nuevo un estruendo, terminó de salir con una expresión de desconcierto.

- Bueno Sam, dejaré que te diviertas un rato con el doctor Watson. Iré a fumar y a pasear un rato.  
- Como quieras Mike.  
John mantuvo su mirada en Mike hasta que salió, e incluso siguió mirando en su dirección una cuando había salido de su área de visión. Luego se fijó en Sam que había empezado a soltar las ataduras de sus pies, dejándolos aún amarrados pero separados, para dañarlos por separado y no golpear por accidente el otro pie... eso significaría menos tiempo para hacerle sentir como destrozaba hueso por hueso. Se detuvo, al asegurar los nudos, al parecer había tenido una idea. Se dirigió a unos contenedores que hacían de soporte a un pequeño maletín, el cual contenía muy probablemente, pensó John, artículos médicos; ya que él estaba habituado a ellos. Lo que sucedería le pareció muy obvio; estaba claro que Sam iba a empezar a cortar lo que se le ocurriera.  
- Y bien Dr. Watson, esto se adecúa más a ti, cierto?  
- De una manera bastante retorcida, eso sí.  
- Te están dando ánimos, por esas casualidades de la vida, de ponerte conversador, y contarme dónde dejaron el paquete?  
- maldición, ya te digo que ni idea tengo de lo que me estás hablando.  
- Si Stamford estuviera aquí todavía dirías lo mismo?  
- no sé de quién me hablas.  
- tal vez ver correr un poco de sangre te recuerde el campo de batalla.- dijo tomando un bisturí evidentemente desgastado-. - creo que le gustará que le hayamos quitado su chaqueta.- tomó su brazo derecho y le hizo un corte, en el cual, claro, se vio incluida la camisa.  
- unm... la pasamos bien, (lamiéndose la sangre que corría por su brazo) ahí en Afganistán...  
- ah, sí? cuéntame, que hicieron.- le dio un puñetazo en la cara.  
- jugábamos soccer, nos bañábamos en un río, hacíamos competencias de tir- recibió otro golpe; un golpe que fue seguido de otros varios y por lo cual no fue capaz de seguir en un rato.  
- habla Watson, maldición  
- si sigues golpeándome así seguramente olvidaré como hablar también, nenaza. Te vistes como un mercenario, pero sin duda lo más cerca de un entrenamiento militar que has llegado es simplemente lo que un ex-soldado te ha enseñado. No es un buen instructor, ese amigo de Mike, vuestro gran jefe. El otro niñito ni siquiera fue capaz de inmovilizarme como corresponde.  
- cómo demonios has sa- ah, algo aprendiste de tu amigo Sherlock después de todo eh?  
- así que si saben quién es Sherlock, y qué más saben?  
- no te hagas el astuto ahora, Dr. Watson, no te conviene. Ah, aquí viene el novato, le diré que venga a entretenerse.  
Sam se volteó para llamar a su compañero, oh gran error, porque al estar de rodillas conversando con John era la altura perfecta para que este último pasara rápidamente sus pies alrededor del cuello, y, gracias a la soga que llevaba aún en los tobillos, lo asfixiara eficazmente. 12 segundos de bloqueo de sangre a la cabeza bastaron para que se desmayara; obviamente como médico sabía que eso no bastaría para matarlo pero al menos fue relativamente rápido para sacar el cuchillo que llevaba en un compartimento especial de su zapato y lanzarlo con su característica puntería al novato que ya estaba a unos 5 metros. Limpio y rápido, la sangre empezó a brotar de su cuello cuando se quitó el cuchillo, quiso decir algo pero sin duda no estaba con condiciones, y cayó.  
Mientras eso pasaba John buscaba en el maletín un bisturí con mejor filo, el cual sin duda encontró, y de nuevo con su exactitud clínica seccionó rápidamente la región de la arteria carótida de Sam. Tendrían que agradecer, el pensó, que fuera condescendiente y los matara rápido, evitándoles el dolor.  
"Ah, sangre... cuánta sangre... había pasado un tiempo ya, desde que había visto mi ropa empapada en ella... desde que transportamos el paquete, el paquete que en realidad se llamaba Mayra"

"John, solo mantente con vida" Sherlock no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Un par de cuadras más allá, se encontró con lo que había sucedido; un motorista había caído de su moto, sin mayores daños aparentes, debido a que se encontró con una gran fogata en medio de la calle. Esto no podía ser coincidencia, vamos, ¿Quién demonios pendre semejante fogata en medio de una calle de Londres solo porque si?  
- ¿Qué es esto Sherlock?- preguntó Mary dirigiéndose a la fogata  
- Evidentemente, es una fogata.  
- no, no, Sherlock eso ya lo sé; yo me refiero a "ESO"- Ella estaba apuntando a sitio específico de la fogata, que a decir verdad llamaba bastante la atención; que sin duda TENÍA que llamar su atención.


	3. Chapter 3

.-John's flashback-.  
- señor, ¿en serio? solo doce hombres para transportar a una mujer embarazada es demasiado arriesgado. Si es tan peligrosa la misión necesitaremos más soldados, no podremos sobrevivir a una emboscada. La opción de llevar solo a dos o tres para pasar desapercibidos funcionaría si nuestros enemigos no pudieran ser cualquiera con quien nos topemos.  
- capitán Watson, está aquí para acatar órdenes y planear una estrategia para mover a sus hombres, no para discutir nuestras decisiones.  
- pero señor, dentro de la estrategia que planeo sin duda necesito más hombres. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que trasladar a la mujer? ¿no bastaría con dejarla en las barracas?  
- Ella es la única mujer de uno de los príncipes de las tierras del sur. Está en cinta y por lo tanto lleva al único heredero de la familia. Si se enteran que la mantenemos aquí o en otras trincheras sin duda encontrarán la forma de terminar con nosotros. Si lo designamos a usted como líder de esta misión es porque sabemos que es el médico más cualificado que tenemos, un excelente tirador y un estratega que sabe tomar decisiones en el campo de batalla.  
- señor, sí señor.  
- así me gusta soldado, haga su trabajo entonces. Informe a sus hombres y descansen lo que puedan, salen mañana a las 3 am.  
El capitán Watson estaba por decirlo menos, consternado. Si bien se movilizarían en camionetas un trayecto, deberían terminar el camino sin duda a pie, cruzando desiertos sin vida durante muchos días para evitar zonas de conflicto, y como si fuera poco, tendrían que tener consideraciones especiales y seguramente se verían retrasados por la mujer embarazada de 3 meses. Sin duda era una etapa manejable del embarazo, debido al pequeño tamaño del feto a esas alturas; pero como buen doctor que era, sabía que a partir de ahora empezaría a crecer rápidamente, por lo que deberían ser lo más rápidos posible para trasladarla. A las tierras de su familia de origen, al noreste.  
Pasaron un día viajando en las camionetas sin mayores inconvenientes, como se había planeado, debido a que el trayecto planeado evitaba zonas de conflicto y de vigilancia constante. Llegaron al punto del trayecto que se encontraba un poco más allá de la mitad del destino, en donde el relieve de la zona permitía ocultar las camionetas parcialmente. Dos hombres quedarían para esperar preparados con la artillería pesada de ser necesario utilizarla, y los otros diez hombres avanzarían a pie hacia el destino, movilizándose obviamente más sigilosamente puesto que a partir de esa zona se encontraban centros de control más o menos cercanos que fue imposible evitar con otro trayecto. Por suerte Mayra se encontraba en buena condición física y era tan valiente como su sangre le permitía, como se había forjado en sus tierras. Se le había cortado el pelo y por respeto a su cultura y para que no se sintiera tan incómoda se había logrado que llevara una pañoleta militar que no delataba su disfraz. Lo más difícil era sin duda llevar las pesadas botas militares, pero ese problema se solucionó relativamente fácil debido a que le hicieron unas que simulaban ser de militar pero obviamente sin el peso de las reales. Era callada y bastante cooperadora, a decir verdad. La tranquilidad duró solo hasta que estuvieron a tres cuartos de camino, en donde se encontraron con lo que más temían. Asesinos que querían terminar con la vida de cualquier soldado que vieran. Los tiradores del capitán Watson eran buenos, sin duda alguna, pero los del enemigo también lo eran. Mataron a dos de sus hombres en un cerrar de ojos, y mientras avanzaban mataron a otros tres. Al menos lograron llegar un punto en el que había un pasadizo secreto que llevaba al destino de "el paquete". Luego solo quedaba la lucha, los tiradores del enemigo cayeron gracias a la resistencia de los cuatro soldados a su mando que quedaban. Watson tuvo que asegurarse de que Mayra estaba a salvo en su destino, por lo que sus hombres lo cubrieron; cuando salió a batalla se encontró a sus hombres con heridas de distinta consideración y sin tiempo para poder tratar sus heridas.  
Sin duda no hay situación más frustrante para un médico que ver a sus amigos morir estando ahí, pero como soldado no tenía más opción que luchar. Lograron deshacerse de varios enemigos, y habiendo reducido el número de estos la batalla disminuyó el ritmo, permitiéndoles avanzar y encontrar un lugar en el cual hacer una zanja para atender sus heridas y reponer un poco las energías. No hubo descanso para el capitán, estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo los cuerpos heridos de sus compañeros y asegurándose de que serían capaces de avanzar que cuando se hizo hora de empezar a moverse de nuevo se encontraba realmente agotado. Eso sin duda no evitó que corriera por su vida y estuviera atento para luchar. No fue mucho el tiempo transcurrido hasta que se quedaron sin municiones, ambos bandos. Eran ocho contra cinco, pero sin duda ellos no estarían en desventaja. Eran soldados bien entrenados y sabían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso no evitó que un insurgente le disparara sus últimas tres balas matando a otros dos de sus soldados y que lo hiriera en el hombro. Habían conseguido llegar al punto en donde estaban sus compañeros con la artillería pesada, la cual sin duda no podían utilizar debido a las circunstancias. Salieron a batalla entonces, cubriendo a los dos soldados de menor rango que se encontraban mal heridos y ayudando al capitán Watson que seguía luchando a pesar de estar herido. El doctor estaba totalmente perdido, sus ojos no se veían del color azul profundo del que eran, simplemente reflejaban la sangre que su dueño derramó. No supo a cuantos hombres mató al verse atacado y al haber perdido a siete de sus hombres frente a sus ojos. Lo único que supo es que acabaron con los enemigos y perdió la consciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento. Pero el relato oficial es que fueron trasladados en helicóptero a la base para ser atendidos. No volvió a saber de los otros sobrevivientes.  
- End flashback -  
- Así que ha estado travieso, Sr. Watson.  
- Dependiendo de lo que tú llames travieso, Mike. - Su mirada firme reflejaba la sangre de sus víctimas, evidentemente estaba perdido en ella.  
- Supongo que ahora me toca ser travieso a mi...  
- No me digas, qué vas a hacer, matarme? por favor, ven y hazlo.  
- No, no, no, no, no. -dijo rápidamente- Esto será mucho más entretenido que eso, ¿recuerda usted a Mary? mi entretención empezará por ahí, por supuesto. Y de paso disfrutaré el hecho de que ella se encuentra con Sherlock. ¿Cómo lo haremos? Le daré pistas a Sherlock y haré que vengan solitos a la trampa o voy y los cojo yo mismo?  
- Haz lo que quieras. Tus hombres son tan estúpidos y débiles que seguro van y atrapan a otras personas. Aunque dudo que te queden hombres, realmente. Para una misión como esta estoy bastante seguro que no trajiste más hombres contigo que el que espera arriba. Tú no te puedes mover de aquí por órdenes de tu empleador y si dejas a tu hombre salir a buscar a Sherlock y a Mary te quedarás sin respaldo y seguramente lo perderás, Sherlock sabe técnicas de defensa...

- Buen ojo, Mary - dijo con tono desinteresado  
- Gracias Sherlock... supongo.  
La fogata ardía con furia, evidentemente estimulada por aceite para quemar. El fuego no evitaba que las placas de reconocimiento de John estuvieran al alcance. El mensaje era claramente visible entonces. Sherlock pudo verlo todo, sabía que estaban siendo conducidos directamente a una trampa, seguramente para sacarle la verdad a John. Se limitó a recoger todo lo que serviría como evidencia y que lo conduciría al paradero de John, y se dispuso a hacer unas llamadas. Sin duda no les daría lo que ellos quieren, a Mary, obviamente capturándola pensaban hacer hablar al ex médico del ejercito y si él permitía que eso pasase John jamás volvería a mirarlo; y lo más posible es que no podría mirarlo, porque habiéndole sacado la verdad seguramente lo matarían.  
"Por favor, John resiste, resiste que ya voy."  
- Aló, Mycroft. Tal vez esto sea de importancia nacional, tu área... Quieren sacarle a John el paradero de cierto paquete que tuvo que transportar en Afganistán. Me están plantando las pistan justo al frente de la cara, por lo que su plan es sin duda atraernos a su escondite para lograr sacarle a John la verdad. Pon a tus hombres más discretos en esto, y llévate a Mary a un lugar seguro, si la capturan, tal vez hagan flaquear a John y eso te pondría en aprietos, verdad?  
- Cuenta con ello hermanito. ¿A qué dirección los envío?  
- Primero a Baker Street para que se lleven a Mary, luego les diré la otra dirección.  
Colgó en seguida, no había más que decir. No a Mycroft, al menos. Pero Mary lo miraba con preocupación y enojo.  
- Ya me escuchaste, ¿cierto? No puedes ir, si te pones en peligro significará la muerte de John.  
- ¿Porqué lo sería?  
- Elemental... él estaba a punto de pedirte matrimonio.  
Mary se quedó de piedra. No volvió a reclamar, se dirigió en silencio al 221B de Baker Street y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaron los escoltas de Mycroft y se la llevaron. Dos camionetas de asalto se quedaron con Sherlock, el cual en un par de minutos recibió fotos de su red de vagabundos que eficientemente habían encontrado la dirección en la que había aparcado el todoterreno que se había llevado a John. Cuando ya estaba de camino llegó la inútil confirmación de la dirección que le dio Lestrade.  
Sherlock fue en taxi la mayoría del camino, se bajó a tres cuadras del lugar en el que suponía tenían recluido a John. Con el arma de servicio oculta en su ropa, se dirigió exactamente a la boca del lobo. Al entrar a la bodega supo al instante que había un piso subterráneo en el que tenían seguramente a John y se fijó en el hombre que lo apuntaba con su arma pretendiendo estar oculto.  
- vamos, en serio crees que no puedo verte- dijo levantando las manos.  
- No, Sr. Holmes; estoy completamente seguro de que me vio. Es por eso que le voy a pedir que avance con las manos en la cabeza hasta la puerta del fondo. También voy a confiscarle esa arma que lleva escondida ahí atrás...  
Los hombres de Mycroft escuchaban con atención lo que sucedía gracias al micrófono que Sherlock llevaba, y se estaban poniendo en posición los francotiradores para "acabar con la amenaza" y un par de hombres se disponían a entrar en la bodega.  
Sherlock llegó hasta donde tenían a John, y trató que no se reflejara en su expresión el fuerte deseo que tenía de matar lenta y dolorosamente a esos hombres por lo que le habían hecho a John. Tenía la camisa desgarrada por cortes y sangre por todas partes. Al parecer John ya había hecho algo, eso estaba bien.  
- Quítale la chaqueta al Sr. Holmes, estoy deseoso de empezar a rasgar esa piel pálida...


	4. Chapter 4

- Date prisa, Holmes, la bufanda, el abrigo, la chaqueta, cuánta ropa andas trayendo por favor!  
- jajaj no desesperes Jack, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos usar. Claro está que si el doctor Watson nos dijera lo que queremos saber no sería necesario para el Sr. Holmes quitarse nada.- dijo Mike acercándose a John con unas esposas para inmovilizarlo más, debido al resultado que había tenido dejarlo como estaba.  
Ésta vez, hizo lo que había propuesto al principio, tomó la esposa que unía la mano izquierda de John a la viga de hierro y esposó esta vez el extremo a su pierna derecha. Cuando estaba poniendo las otras esposas en la mano izquierda de John, vibró su celular que estaba sobre un contenedor un poco más allá de la ubicación de Sherlock, por lo que dio la espalda a John para ir a recogerlo, pero en el mismo segundo en el que estaba volteando, y que simultáneamente Jack estaba quitándole la chaqueta a Sherlock; John se equilibró en su rodilla derecha y exclamó:  
- Vatican Cameos!  
Acto seguido se encontraba pateando con su máxima potencia la región poplítea de la pierna derecha de Mike, dislocándola; y Sherlock había juntado sus brazos atrayendo hacía si su chaqueta y junto con esta a Jack, lo suficiente para tomarlo del cuello y asfixiarlo en una llave que gracias al movimiento, lo dejó sin su arma. Mike se encontraba entonces gritando en el suelo, y John le había quitado la cuchilla que tenía entre su bota y el pantalón. Por eso, cuando quiso tomarla para vengarse no la encontró, recurrió entonces a su pistola, pero cuando iba a apuntar, John le lanzó el cuchillo al ojo izquierdo.  
- Esto es para que aprendas, imbécil. Para torturar lo primero que haces es romper las piernas, o los pies, para que no puedan correr. Lo siguiente es apagarles la luz, porque sin piernas aún pueden arrastrarse, pero si los dejas ciegos ni siquiera tendrán la esperanza de encontrar la salida.  
Sherlock corrió hacia John en seguida, y entraron dos hombres del grupo de asalto. Sherlock le quitó las esposas a John y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
- John, John... perdóname...  
- Llegas tarde, idiota. Siempre llegas tarde.- le devolvió el abrazo.- y enm.. auch, auch... no me aprietes tanto, Sherlock, duele...  
- oh, lo siento, lo siento.  
- fue eso una lágrima?  
- no lo sé John, solo estoy muy feliz de verte. Vamos a quitarte esto...  
Le quitó la camisa a John, este último puso la misma cara que puso cuando Sherlock hizo lo mismo en la piscina, pero en verdad estaba muy ensangrentada y necesitaban ver sus heridas por lo que no hizo demasiado escándalo.  
- Definitivamente ahora sí que hablarán, Sherlock... hay gente viendo.  
- John! preocúpate de tus heridas, maldición.  
- jajaj no podemos hace mucho aquí Sherlock, pero creo que hay una botella de alcohol en ese maletín médico. Si te aseguras de que es sólo alcohol, podré limpiar algunas heridas.  
Sherlock olisqueó la botella de alcohol y supo que en realidad era solo eso, sacó su pañuelo de su bolsillo y vertió un poco de alcohol en él. Empezó por las heridas de la cara, por Dios, ya estaba todo hinchado... fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo, y a pesar de que en un principio John quería hacerlo el mismo, luego se dejó. Una limpiada rápida a lo que se pudo del torso bastó para que confirmaran que no habían heridas de gravedad y se pusiera la chaqueta que encontró uno de los soldados del grupo de asalto.  
- Hey Mike, tu rodilla la pueden reparar... Aunque creo que tendrás un quiste de Baker... -risas con Sherlock- ah... y Sherlock, creo que ahora estás completo, éste estuvo en Irak. Pero no fue herido en combate, fue tomado prisionero y cedió a las filas enemigas, traicionó a la patria y fue destituido deshonrosamente, junto con su oficial al mando, diría yo. Creo que él es el jefe a quien rendían cuentas y ese es el que tienen que atrapar.  
- cómo... demonios... supiste eso. - preguntó Mike como pudo.  
- porque yo fui soldado, también; estúpido.  
- y porqué... creíste que él vendría...? te hizo esperar... tres años...  
- Eso es porque, yo creo en Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock cogió el vehículo blindado en que había llegado el escuadrón de asalto para llevar a John a Baker Street y hacerle mejores curaciones. Estaba justo en la entrada, y era blindado, por lo que resistió a unos proyectiles que los interceptaron. Supieron entonces, que solo habían entrado dos hombres del escuadrón de asalto porque unos cuantos habían caído heridos por lo que presumiblemente había sido un francotirador... "El jefe", seguramente.  
Llegaron a salvo a 221B, la Sra. Hudson se asustó al ver a John malherido y rápidamente fue a entibiar agua para llevar en una vasija. Sherlock encontró el botiquín de primeros auxilios de John donde éste le indicó que estaba, y se puso a trabajar en limpiar las heridas en cuando llegó la Sra. Hudson con el agua tibia y las toallas.  
John obviamente quería curarse a sí mismo, pero se dejó hacer al ver la insistencia de Sherlock; además, estaba ocupado sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su cara, que estaba hinchada.  
Apenas se habían dado cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana, y como era ya de día Mycroft se hizo presente junto a Mary. Los vendajes no eran profesionales, pero servían, y John se había puesto una camisa de las de Sherlock que estaba por ahí, en una de las cajas.  
Cuando Mary lo soltó al fin del abrazo, John la tranquilizó y pudo hablarle.  
- Bueno... creo que deberíamos dormir algo, ha sido una noche larga. Tenía pensado pedirte algo, Mary, pero creo que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba...  
- oh John, me quiero casar contigo! quiero ser tu esposa, no me dejes...  
- Eh- eh.. sí, pero el anillo...  
Sherlock le pasó la cajita que encontró en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta recuperada, que tenía una gota de sangre por afuera, pero que sirvió de todos modos.

Así mientras Mary, John y la Sra. Hudson tomaban desayuno, Sherlock discutió con Mycroft acerca de los hombres que John asesinó. No le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto, evidentemente fue en defensa propia y como era un asunto de estado se quedaría el asunto en silencio, seguramente. Luego de esto, se fue.

- No se despidió, Microft.  
- No John, dijo que iba a hacer el papeleo para nombrarte caballero...

Así fue como, entre risas compartieron el desayuno...


End file.
